tttefandomcom-20200213-history
What's the Matter with Henry?
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.06 |number=162 |released= * 13th October 2003 * 16th February 2004 * 25th March 2004 * 17th April 2004 * 26th September 2004 * 19th October 2004 * 6th November 2004 * 16th September 2009 |previous=Edward's Brass Band |next=James and the Queen of Sodor}} What's the Matter with Henry? is the sixth episode of the seventh series. Plot It is the end of another busy day and all of the engines are happy, except Henry who is feeling ill once again. He complains that his boiler is grumbling. Thomas teases him about it, but Henry crossly moans that Thomas does not care and leaves. Emily notices a puddle of water where Henry was standing. The next morning, the Fat Controller tells Henry, Thomas and Percy to collect coal trucks and take them to the docks. The two tank engines puff away quickly, but Henry is still feeling ill. Despite this, really useful engines do not complain, so this time, he tries to move anyway, worried that the Fat Controller will not care if he is ill again. Henry is still leaving a trail of water behind him as he puffs along, which worries Emily even more. Percy and Thomas continue to tease Henry, thinking he is just being lazy. When they arrive at the coaling plant before Henry, they make a plan. Thomas lies to the manager that Henry wants to take more trucks, with Percy adding that Henry is bigger. The manager agrees. Meanwhile Emily tells the Fat Controller about Henry's problem and he sends her to find him. Henry arrives at the coaling plant and is horrified to see a long line of trucks left by Thomas and Percy. But he still has to take them, so he sets off and pulls with all his might. However, the trucks prove too much and Henry grinds to a halt in the middle of the line. Emily pulls up alongside and sees that Henry needs help. So she changes tracks and couples up to Henry while his driver uncouples the trucks. They set off towards the docks. When they arrive, the Fat Controller praises Emily and commends Henry on his bravery in taking the trucks despite being ill. Thomas and Percy are ashamed and apologize to Henry for not believing he was sick. The Fat Controller sends Thomas and Percy to pick up Henry's train. Soon Henry is mended and back at work, but complains and claims that the workmen did not look at his brakes, gauges, or wheels. Emily assures him that he is back in good condition again but Henry is still unhappy. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Coaling Plant Manager * Gordon * James * Duck * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Big Mickey * Troublesome Trucks Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth * Henry's Tunnel * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the seventh series. * Mirrored stock footage from Henry and the Elephant is used. * Henry's front truck does not have a face in the episode, but if inspected closely, the face area is hidden by a piece of the truck's body duplicated and placed over it. It can be more noticeable when Emily pulls Henry away from the train. It is unknown why this was done. * When released on home video in the UK for the first time, the version used is the UK narration with the new music. The UK narration paired with the original music of the episode did not come out on home video until The Complete Series 7 was released in 2008. This also applies to Rheneas and the Roller Coaster. * In the Japanese version, the coaling plant manager gains lines. * When Emily helps Henry, the original music uses Henry's theme, whereas the new music uses Emily's theme. * When Henry leaves the coaling plant, a grey building and large brown building from TUGS can be seen on either side of him. * This is the first episode in the series in which the title has a question mark. Goofs * In the New Series version of this episode, Lee Pressman is incorrectly credited for writing it. * The US title card had a few errors. On Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures, the title does not have a question mark. This also applies to Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7. In the PBS airings, a second "with" was added to the title. This also applies to Nick Jr. airings in the UK. * In the scene of Henry puffing before Percy and Thomas overtook him, the end of the set can be seen. * When Henry arrives at the coaling plant and when Henry grounds to a halt, the end of the set can be seen. It is also visible when Emily pulls up beside Henry in the latter scene. * In the close-up of Thomas looking gloomy, fingerprints are visible on Henry's boiler. * Henry has James' whistle sound when he leaves the sheds. * In a few shots, Thomas' brake pipe is crooked. * When Henry arrives at the coaling plant, his brake van has no tail lamp. But when Henry is pulling the train, one appears. * When Henry's driver says, "We'll still have to take trucks," there is some blue paint in the inner part of his cab. * The narrator says that Emily and Henry puffed into the docks, but Henry was out of steam. * During Emily and Henry's exchange at Wellsworth, the tracks where they are end at the bushes. Quotes * Henry: My boiler's grumbling! * Thomas: Maybe it's grumbling at you! * Henry: That's not funny! You just don't care. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Girl Power! In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection * Bumper Party Collection/Truck Loads of Fun Double Pack US * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Totally Thomas Volume 6 AUS * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.4 * Let's Help Each Other, We Are Friends MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures (VCD and DVD) * School Break with Thomas DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * Hooray for Thomas! ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 24 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 * Thomas and Friends Volume 16 TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:¿Que Pasa con Henry? he:מה נסגר עם הנרי? ja:どうしたのヘンリー pl:Co z Heniem? ru:Что случилось с Генри? Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes